<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>雪崩 by Secondarysuccession</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26542639">雪崩</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secondarysuccession/pseuds/Secondarysuccession'>Secondarysuccession</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Survival (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:49:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26542639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secondarysuccession/pseuds/Secondarysuccession</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>给见川老师的生贺！</p><p>“黑暗中击鼓的月亮，我们将它称作心脏。”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Pajitnov/JP</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>雪崩</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“首先感觉得灵敏，动作要轻。”</p><p> </p><p>亚历克斯清楚地知道自己在做梦。在梦中，他想象这样一个下午：一个人躺在雪地上，一个美妙的，太阳耀眼的礼拜日，雪地反射的金光明晃晃地照进眼睛。倘若他是健康的，完全的人，他首先应该闻到雪后那样一种味道，干净、锋利的味道，从雪层下边黝黑的土地上升腾起来。之后是声音，弥漫在雪地上空实体化的寂静，风流过时呼啸声也被吸收，某一根树枝上应该还站着灰雀，红胸脯，叫声切开空气留下蜿蜒的形状。雪水渗进风衣内衬时的轻微针扎感格外清晰，皮肤逐渐麻木，却感觉到下坠，僵硬和失温一步步蔓延。眼睛一眨不眨，干燥，酸涩，在强烈的反光里要流出泪水。可实际上他就躺在这里。不能动，不能说，不能闭眼，不能呼吸。假如尽可能准确地用语言描述自己现在的状态，他应该说，我的耳朵、心脏和大脑还活着。他的鼓膜还敬业地捕捉着骨骼传来的振动，使均一、稳定、渐慢的心跳仍旧一拍不少地撼动他，大脑放弃支配余下的肢体，因此还能够留出一部分空间挑剔用词。</p><p>于是他更加确信自己处在梦中。假如由一流作者来写，此处的故事便是他正真真切切地走向死亡，衰竭的触感和白雪融化后的满地泥泞一样真；二流作者描述他正身陷的幻觉，寒冷从紧绷的手指传导进思维，因为人们由和他们梦境相同的材料构成；而三流作者干巴巴地在开头叙述，他做了一个梦……梦是太过轻飘老套的抒情手段。存在于大脑皮层回沟深处的经历通常虚幻而不值得提起，睁开眼，药剂注入静脉，轻松将几乎实现的死纠治为生。于是真正意义上死亡的风险失去了，濒死体验流于一件用于开启话题的笑谈。</p><p> </p><p>“其次睁大眼睛，不能恐慌。”</p><p> </p><p>事实上他常常梦见死，他与它擦肩而过，对上视线，手指轻轻穿过它冰冷的皮毛。死不是凉爽透明的秋季，不是停留在树梢上河水的气味，不是他从未体验过也不急于体验的宁静，令他感到不快的久违幸福。死是自幼一次次造访的雪山，横亘于道路正中，亲密如老友。他熟悉雪。他出生的三月勉强可以称作俄罗斯的初春，积雪极富耐心地一毫米一毫米松动。于是他习惯，习惯空中逸散的小团白雾，生了冻疮的通红手指，刺穿骨髓的北风。他检查绳索，戴防风镜，隔着手套寻找着力点，将雪钉扎进岩石的心脏。失血和高烧缠绕他时，梦给他机会跌落进目力不可及的大雪里。假如放弃对脱口而出的每一个音节进行精密计算，说一些多余的话，他想，他可能会试着向什么人讲述与他相互注视已久的雪山。登山是一件危险的事情。他会毫无来由地说，首先感觉灵敏，动作要轻，因为走在雪上深一脚浅一脚。</p><p>陷进雪中并不是真正的沉没，他解释。雪坚硬又松软，梦落不下去也飞不起来。心里想着的事情不会扑一个空，也始终没有机会实现。只有足够轻盈缺乏重量的灵魂才能在雪上行走，从冬季逃生，把危险抛在身后，虽然灵魂本身就是违反唯物主义世界观的存在。</p><p> </p><p>我们好像还没碰上过什么危险。通信频道里浮躁的金属乐戛然而止，年轻黑客漫不经心的话音调制成电信号顺着光纤传递。有雪块滚落，深谷之中远远传来清晰的回音。</p><p>当然我可不是期待危险，扬声器里多了种模糊的咀嚼声。只是觉得太顺利了。</p><p>他擦拭匕首的动作顿了一下，没有回答。假如一个人长久站立在雪山脚下，看见风和日丽的，晴朗的天气里，在足够登山队卸下装备的平稳石台上，风暴也正在天际线上远远一片云翳中酝酿着。当凝视过雪崩，稀薄的氧气，青紫的表皮和攀登者的腿骨，他会隐约产生一种预感：当你觉得现在的处境足够顺利，那就到了随时可能结束的时候了。他不清楚王文同自己说的是否是同一件事，但他不会出声询问，结果显而易见。人类应该怎样理解雪山？它沉默，冰冷，坚韧得教人感到憎恶，但在极少数时候却一触即碎。雪山又要怎样去明白人类？飞鸟无从讲述自己羽毛之间流过的风，他也不能够准确概括自己双足覆盖的面积，于是日复一日地在睡眠中眺望。夜晚最轻微的响动也成为刺入额角的钢针，他惯性地伸手去摸一块金属，冰凉的枪管，螺丝，一丝本不该存在的火药和血腥气味。他不否认这类长期训练养成的习惯多少带有自我虐待的意味。他睁大眼睛，试图瞄准透过窗帘的路灯照不见的东西。受训时期的许多个夜晚，他在浅而不清晰的睡梦中感受到有人接近，握住武器，对峙，必要时动用枪支解决问题。有时是测试，有时是真正的袭击，或只是单纯经过了什么人；但结果无一例外是他闭上眼，在梦与醒之间着陆前因为寒冷而不自觉地略微战栗。血液在刀尖汇聚成行将滴落的暗红，他没有擦去。</p><p> </p><p>“但实际上，唯一重要的是保持安静。”</p><p> </p><p>他了解在和平安乐的正常人世界里长大的人会怎样想，他涉足的黑暗是有诗人推开窗户的深夜，踏过的雪山则镀上过一层银白的光辉。坐在屏幕与双声道背后的年轻人没有理由明白溅在脸上温热的血，他通常所见的雪覆盖在古老宫殿的琉璃瓦上，被自媒体拍摄后配上文案转发。这时候该说什么呢，这时候能说什么呢？他通过模仿他人交流，通过不动声色的学习发言。面对上级露出的笑容弧度不能过大但要故作诚恳，同临时合作伙伴对谈时最好显得沉稳而难以推测。我们日常生活中的任何言说，都是为了使具有无数侧面和层次的事物得以对象化并且使其可能被捕捉的行为，语言学课堂上这样讲。他听见每一句话，捕捉它们，分析它们，解构它们。于是他部分地学到人类交往的准则：没有必要的事情一件也不去尝试，没有意义的话语哪怕是一个音节也不会发出，人们秉持着不深究彼此内心的准则和平共处。精明、贪婪、程度不同的计算；父母出卖孩子，学生举报老师，朋友相互仇视，爱人对背叛心照不宣。穷的向左走，富的向右走，彼此投掷标枪直到死亡。他是蒙着水雾结成的整面细细冰晶的镜子，照出仇恨便回馈杀戮，照出轻蔑则赠送程度相等的漠视。人间的虚伪和憎恶动摇不了山岭分毫，它依旧身披白雪，姿态沉静地在道路尽头站立，因为这些感情和这些语言从来不指向沉默的山石，而是透过它试图刺中具体的，现实生活中亟待被争抢，被捕捉的事物。</p><p>如果没有任何人在乎你、依赖你，瑞士人在传记里写，如果你没有朋友，如果你愿意把手枪放进嘴里扣动扳机，这时候攀登珠峰是个好主意。我该回到那里去了，很多时候他这样想，绕过雪山的话语向来寂静无声，由于害怕雪崩，人们从不敢大声说话。他们凑在耳边互相诉说的声响，窸窸窣窣，都是狂风里一只断了线的风筝，被雪层轻轻地吸收。那里不存在意义，不需要解构，没有一和二，没有天地，上下和黑白。真安静啊。在巨大的喧哗中哪怕是语言也会使人产生怨怼，温带，寒带，草原，遍布云杉的针叶林，他走出湖泊，走出城市，走出终年不化的积雪。他走得比他十二岁时能够想象的距离还要远，远十倍，一去不回头，可他从未见过这样的地方，被人们忘记，隐藏，讳莫如深又不愿面对的地方，如此寂静。</p><p> </p><p>亚历克斯——</p><p> </p><p>他的脚步猛然停下。</p><p> </p><p>雪没过他的脚背，他听见群山深处的隆隆声响。有人放声大喊，是他熟悉的声音，张扬，毫无顾忌。</p><p>那片山岭的所在仿佛一封加密的信件，遥远之处传来的呐喊恰好承担起最后一把密钥的负担。隐藏在雪中，而他从来看不分明的东西即将昭示天下。他不知道呼喊的人作何想法，雪下面睡着什么不知道的怪物，岩壁上有那么多雪块崩裂，掉下来，把他们淹没。但呼喊的人，奔跑的人，奋身跃入河流的人似乎不清楚这一切，不然不能解释这样的选择，不明智，感情用事，多么可笑。他想要牵动嘴角，回忆从前所学的发出笑声。可他有些困惑地停住了。站直身子，展开双臂，收紧。礼节，诱惑或是安慰剂，他遵照机械化的步骤拥抱过数不清的人，对方不知真情假意的热烈紧紧掐住他的喉结，他只能听见自己缓慢的心跳。他的肺泡尽力向外榨出氧气，他正被判处绞刑，伴随着窒息感站在漩涡中心。可这一次或许有些不同。搭档将他的心脏贴近自己的，不属于他的震动轰然传来，急促的，无所顾忌的。覆盖白雪的寂静的山岭上，连自己的心跳声都不应该存在。一切可能发生的感情，他尚未习得的未知的恐惧，都可能引发一场灾难。天空因此倾塌，而他的世界再也没有安宁。</p><p>他没有感到不安，闭上眼睛等待，他的心跳，另一个人的心跳。他等待一场大雪将他们掩埋，作为他从未真正清楚理解的那些事物的代偿。在无边的寂静中他收下了什么，寻找着什么，期盼着什么？人们恐惧崩塌，站在雪地里，维持一万年如一的沉默。但这巨大的沉寂被打破了。</p><p>他等了很久，雪崩并没有来。</p><p> </p><p>他睁开了双眼。月光非常亮，他听见第二个人的呼吸。雪山渐渐隐去，心脏是一颗黑夜中击鼓的，活生生的月亮。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>